


To Have And To Hold

by Dreamin



Series: Hearts Out [6]
Category: Knives Out (2019)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, New Year's Eve, Older Man/Younger Woman, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:32:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22079851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: “I, Benoit Bernard Blanc, take thee, Marta Cabrera, to be my wedded wife..."
Relationships: Benoit Blanc/Marta Cabrera
Series: Hearts Out [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1570639
Comments: 4
Kudos: 73





	To Have And To Hold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).

> The day they've been waiting for is finally here.

_Where could it have gone? I had it in my pocket, I’m certain of it._ Benoit was in near-panic mode as he thoroughly searched the inside of his car, looking for the black velvet box that held his fiancée’s wedding ring. The fact that it was freezing, snowing, and dark outside the car meant nothing to him. All that mattered was finding Marta’s ring.

He didn’t hear Alice approach until she called his name. Benoit gave up his search of the backseat then got out of the car and turned to her. “Yes, Alice?”

“Everyone’s ready, we’re all waiting on you.”

“I do apologize. I was just lookin’ for-”

“This?” she asked, smirking, as she held up the ring box. “I just found it in the snow by the door.”

Benoit grinned. “Alice, you’re a lifesaver.” He took the box then bent to kiss her cheek. “Tell Marta I’m ready.”

She grinned. “I will.” She headed for the door.

He took a moment to open the box and look at the ring in the light from the street lamp. The simple gold band held an inscription he knew Marta would appreciate – his own words to her during the Harlan Thrombey case:

_We deserve each other._

* * *

Seeing Marta walk down the aisle with her mother at her side made Benoit’s heart soar. The white satin and lace gown fit her perfectly but all of his attention was on her face and how it lit up with happiness when she saw him. He was so happy that his cheeks hurt from smiling, and so happy that most of the ceremony passed in a blur until the priest came to the vows.

Benoit took a deep breath. “I, Benoit Bernard Blanc, take thee, Marta Cabrera, to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part.”

Marta beamed at him. “I, Marta Inez Cabrera, take thee, Benoit Blanc, to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part.”

When it was time to exchange rings, Benoit was suddenly so nervous that he accidentally dropped hers. He recovered it quickly then grinned at the assembled guests. “It just shows how much I’ve fallin’ for her.” The guests’ soft laughter accompanied his placing the ring on her finger. “With this ring, I thee wed.” He hoped the love he felt was showing in his eyes, it certainly felt strong enough.

Marta had no problems putting his ring on his finger. “With this ring, I thee wed.” Her smile was brighter than any fireworks he knew would be in the sky later that night.

The priest declared them man and wife but before he could actually say the words, Benoit pulled Marta close and kissed her deeply, to the surprise and delight of everyone.


End file.
